House of Mouse Mayhem
by Dede42
Summary: Timon and Pumbaa send an invite to Dr. Whooves, Derpy, and Sunrise Blossom to see their performance at The House of Mouse, but something strange is going on when Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse both disappear, and it's up to them to solve the mystery. Who is behind the mystery?
1. Chapter 1: THE INVITE

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: **House of Mouse Mayhem**

A/N: Surprise! I've decided to post this today instead of tomorrow, and you can expect another chapter tomorrow. So, I will admit that when it comes to the _House of Mouse_ , I've only seen the Halloween special when Jafar and the other villains took over the House of Mouse, and I _really_ love that Halloween special since my birthday is in October, and I love to decorate the front of the house for Halloween. And as it's Harry Potter's birthday _and_ J.K. Rowlings' birthday, we're celebrating them both today!

Pinkie Pie: (fires off her party cannon) Happy double birthday!

All: Happy Birthday, Harry Potter and J.K. Rowlings!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: THE INVITE**

It was a beautiful day in Disneyville and Timon and Pumbaa were on their way to the House of Mouse since they'd been invited back to do another performance at the nightclub. It'd been a while since the last time they had gotten to perform, and they both were hoping that this time would go better then last time.

"Performing at the House of Mouse is going to be great," Timon stated from his seat on Pumbaa's back. "You know, I think you and I should invite some friends to see our performance."

"Great idea, Timon," Pumbaa agreed before frowning. "Uh, which friends exactly? Most of them will be at the club."

Timon rolled his eyes. "I'm talking about certain _pony_ friends," he reminded the warthog. "You know which ones."

"Oh, _those_ pony friends," said Pumbaa and he started jumping with delight, almost knocking the meerkat to the ground. "Yipee! Wahoo!"

"Stop jumping, Pumbaa!"

"Oh, sorry."

* * *

Meanwhile in Ponyville, Dr. Hooves was at the Apothecary and was fixing the clock at Sunrise Blossom's request, who was perplexed of how her clock could've gotten broken in the first place.

"One minute, it was on the wall and the next thing I know, it's fallen to the floor," the orange unicorn concluded while watching him work.

"Not to worry, Miss Blossom," Dr. Hooves said reassuringly while repairing the damaged gears and springs. "Accidents happen all the time, and these repairs are quite simple," he added, tightening the last spring and closed the back of the clock. "Good as new."

"Thank you, Doctor," Sunrise Blossom said gratefully, magically putting the working clock back on the wall. "How much do I owe you?"

Dr. Hooves opened his mouth to answer when there was a crashing sound that made them both wince, and the door slammed open as Derpy tumbled inside, landing at their hooves. "Derpy!"

"Derpy, are you ok?" the orange unicorn asked, helping the dizzy pegasus sit up. "What happen?"

Derpy shook her head a few times to clear it of the stars that were floating around her head before pulling a letter out of her mailbag. "This is for the three of us."

Exchanging a look with Dr. Hooves, Sunrise Blossom magically accepted the letter and opened it, reading it aloud. " _Dear Sunrise Blossom, Dr. Hooves, and Derpy, Pumbaa and I invite you to attend our performance at the House of Mouse in Disneyville this evening at 8:00 pm. We hope that all three of you can come see us perform. Best friends, Timon and Pumbaa._ Whoa, I haven't heard from them in a while, but how do they know you two?" she wondered.

Derpy opened her mouth to answer, but Dr. Hooves cut her off. "Oh, uh, I guess we heard about them from Twilight Sparkle about how you spent time in another reality some months ago," he said quickly. "Oh, look at the time, both Derpy and I have places to be. Bye!" And he hurried the pegasus out the door.

Sunrise Blossom watched them go, her forehead furrowed since this wasn't the first time she'd seen the time keeper and the mail pony act oddly, more oddly in Derpy's case, and there'd been times when the two ponies would be missing for hours or even days.

' _I've heard a lot of odd stories about Dr. Hooves,'_ she thought, looking at the letter again. _'How he has changed his appearances, leaves unexpectedly, and other kind of stories.'_

Deciding that she needed some answers, Sunrise Blossom sent word to Zecora that she needed her to mind the shop while she ran some errands, and after the zebra arrived, she went out in search of Dr. Hooves and Derpy, determined to find out how they could know a certain meerkat and a certain warthog.

* * *

"Why did you rush me out of the Apothecary like that, Doc?" Derpy asked, following Dr. Hooves to his house. "What's wrong with Sunrise Blossom knowing that we also know Timon and Pumbaa?"

"It's a problem because then I would have to tell her the truth," the time keeper answered, a grim expression on his face. "Which is why you and I will leave to see them at this _House of Mouse_ place, and my secret will be safe." And he went into his house with the pegasus.

* * *

Moments later, Sunrise Blossom magically appeared near the front door, which was open, and she entered the house. She looked around, having never been inside the time keeper's house before, and she followed the voices into the lab.

' _What a strange place,'_ the orange unicorn thought when she saw the lab and there was no sign of the two ponies. _'Now where did they- Ah!'_ She spotted the partly hidden door, and she magically opened it so that she was able to enter the room beyond, finding the tall blue box. "Huh?"

Sunrise Blossom cautiously circled the box, examining it from all sides before she carefully pushed on one of the doors with a hoof, which moved a little, and she pushed on it again so that she could enter the box.

* * *

Dr. Hooves was about to start his time machine when he heard a creaking noise and he turned to see the orange unicorn, who had stopped the moment she entered, and she had a severe case of TARDIS face on her face.

"Oh! Miss Blossom, I-" he began when the door suddenly slammed shut and the TARDIS started moving. "Not again…"

Sunrise Blossom stared in shock that she was in a box that was bigger on the inside, and her mind did the only thing that it could at that moment, her mind shut down, and she passed out on the floor.

"Here we go again," Derpy sighed and the Time Lord shook his head. So much for keeping his secret from the orange unicorn.

* * *

A/N: I can't believe I _actually_ fainted!

Dede42: Well, when your brain gets overloaded like that, sometimes it's the only way you can react.

Sunrise Blossom: Good point.

Pinkie Pie: (pops up) Who wants Butterbeer?

Dede42 and Sunrise Blossom: We do!

P.S.: By the way, Bonnie, Roleplayer48 is just sharing his opinions just like other reviewers, and I respect everyone's opinions, even the overly critical ones as I've decided to read them and move on with life. R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: A NEW CHEF?

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: **House of Mouse Mayhem**

A/N: Oops! Well, here's chapter two to make up for the miscommunications earlier, and I'm glad you enjoyed the treats. I wish I had deleted Bonnie's review instead of approving it, which is a mistake on my part, and I'm sorry for causing stress for anyone. Anyhow, after I post this, I'm going to post a deleted scene that came to me in a dream for _Cutie Mark Chronicles_ that I think you'll get a kick out of, Roleplayer48. See you tomorrow! Later! ;)

Oh, and about the sheriff of Nottingham? Well, I meant to put down that when the first sheriff served his time in prison, he asked King Richard to send him to a new town to get a fresh start, and the new sheriff of Nottingham is a badger. Sorry about that mixup, too. But I'm not perfect and some of my mistakes can be funny ones. :D

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO: A NEW CHEF?**

Meanwhile at the _House of Mouse,_ Mickey Mouse and his friends were busy getting the place ready to open it that night at their usual time, and they were expecting a large crowd to come and see Timon and Pumbaa perform.

* * *

Mickey Mouse was in his office, getting some paperwork done when the door burst open and Donald Duck ran inside with Goofy on his heels. "What's wrong?" he asked when he saw their alarmed expressions.

"Gus Goose is in the hospital!" Donald Duck exclaimed, referring to the head chef, who was prone to eating the food before sending it out to the customers. "The idiot ate all of the chocolate and got himself sick!"

Mickey Mouse covered his face with one hand and sighed. "Not again." He then uncovered his face. "Ok, who can we have cover the kitchen?" he inquired.

Goofy opened his mouth to give a suggestion when the door banged open again, and this time Pete entered, spooking them. "Aahh!"

"Hello, _boys_ ," said Pete with a smile that always made the trio wanting to make sure that he hadn't taken their wallets or the nightclub from underneath him. "Heard that your chef is out sick… _again_."

"I just been informed myself," said Mickey Mouse, keeping his tone neutral.

"Well, have no fear, boys," Pete said smugly, "I got you a new chef to cover until Gus Goose is back on his webbed feet."

' _Pete's up to something,'_ Mickey Mouse thought and he could tell that both Donald Duck and Goofy were thinking the same thing. They'd been at odds with Pete for decades, more so since they first opened the _House of Mouse_ , and it was likely that the chef that Pete was offering to take over in the kitchen was part of some scheme he'd cooked up to take the nightclub away from them. "And who is this chef?" he questioned.

Pete's smile widened and he handed the mouse a file. "Here's his resumé and you can see for yourself," he said and left before they could say anything else.

"Pete's _definitely_ up to something," Mickey Mouse muttered and opened the file to check on the resumé on the new chef. "Hmm, it says here that his name is Culinary Quint and he's a French chef. Quite a list of accomplishments here."

Donald Duck pulled out his cellphone and did a check on the chef online. "Mickey, he might have a lot of accomplishments," he said and showed the mouse a series of articles. "But his last place of employment closed down when he had to sell it in order to pay the museum for damages last year."

"Gosh, that doesn't sound like the sort of person we want working here," Goofy remarked.

"Normally I would agree with you both," Mickey Mouse said, sighing, "but unless either of you know someone else who can cover the kitchen, this Culinary Quint sounds like our best option, even if he was suggested to us by Pete."

"Ah phooey, who needs this Quint fellow?" Donald Duck demanded. "I can do the cooking you know." And the three friends had a quick argument about whether to let Culinary Quint be head chef or not. In the end, it was decided among them to let Culinary Quint into the kitchen.

* * *

Pete was in his home office, doing some paperwork when the phone rang and he answered. "Hello?" He listened and smiled. "Good, good to hear that, Mickey," he said, pleased to hear that they would take on Culinary Quint as their chef until Gus Goose recovered. "I'll let him know right away and send him over so that you can show him the ropes before tonight's opening. Goodbye." He hung up the phone and cackled. "Hehehe, the plan is moving forward."

 _`"Good,"`_ said a voice from the shadows. _`"Once your chef is installed in the kitchen, the_ next _phase of the plan will begin."`_

"Perfect."

* * *

Meanwhile in the TARDIS, when Sunrise Blossom regained consciousness, she found herself lying on a bed in a room that she'd never seen before. "Huh?" She got up and slid off the bed as she looked around the room, which had the usual furniture, plus a desk cluttered with stuff, and she headed for the door.

Sunrise Blossom exited the room and found herself in a long corridor that was orange-colored. _'Where am I?'_ she wondered, trying to remember what had caused her to faint in the first place, and she recalled stepping into a blue box with a large orange interior. "Sweet Celestia!" she gasped and ran down the corridor, hoping to find a way out.

She was in such a panic that when she turned a corner – _BAM!_ She fell back on her rump, seeing stars, and she blinked when she found herself face-to-face with Derpy, who was also sprawled on the floor with a tray that had been holding a teapot, a cup, and broken plate surrounded by muffins. "Derpy! I'm so – where am I?" she asked, trying to make sense of what was going on.

Derpy shook her head to clear it and patted the orange unicorn's shoulder. "It'll be ok, Sunny," she said reassuringly. "Come on, I'll take you to see Doc, and he can explain." They then cleaned up the mess, which was dropped off at the nearest kitchen, and then the pegasus took her friend to the console room.

Dr. Whooves was checking some readings when the two ponies entered, came up the stairs, and he turned to him. "Ah, I'm pleased to see you up and about Miss Blossom," he said pleasantly. "Derpy and I were worried when you fainted earlier."

"Well, I _did_ receive a bit of a shock earlier," said Sunrise Blossom, looking around at the console room. "And I'm still not sure if this is real or if I'm having a _really_ strange dream."

"This is all quite real, Miss Blossom," the Time Lord assured her. "This is the TARDIS, which stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space, and we're currently travel through the Time Vortex to Disneyville."

Sunrise Blossom furrowed her forehead for a moment and then something clicked in her mind. "So, we're in a time machine?" she asked and he nodded. "And we're traveling to a different reality right now?" He nodded again. "Whoa, so the stories about you are true? You're _really_ from somewhere _other_ then Equestria?"

Dr. Whooves nodded gravely. "Yes, any stories you've heard in Ponyville are true," he confirmed. "I'm actually from a world called Gallifrey, and my people are known as Time Lords. Only a select number of ponies know the truth about me, and now it looks like you're now in on the secret, too, Sunrise."

"Doctor, I can promise you that I won't tell _anypony_ about this," Sunrise Blossom promised. "And I'll even make it a Pinkie Promise if that'll help." Which she did. "So, how do you and Derpy know Timon and Pumbaa?" she inquired. "I only told Twilight Sparkle and no other pony about them."

"Doc and I took a trip to the Pride Lands a while back," Derpy answered, "and we first met Timon and Pumbaa, who were excited to hear that we knew you." And she shared the two adventures with the orange unicorn, both the ones when they went up against Petalites and the Great Intelligence.

"Wow," said Sunrise Blossom after the pegasus finished telling the story. "Talk about having some interesting adventures."

The Time Lord, who'd been looking after the console, looked up and nodded. "Oh, we quite have had a number of adventures," he agreed as the time machine made the sounds that meant they were going to be landing. "Ah, we'll be arriving very shortly."

"It'll be nice to see Timon and Pumbaa," the orange unicorn remarked and both Dr. Whooves and Derpy agreed.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. See you tomorrow! ;) R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: MINKEY AND MINNIE ARE MISSING

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: **House of Mouse Mayhem**

A/N: Hey everyone, it's the first day of August and that means that next month I will be going to Salt Lake Comic Convention (we have to call it that since the SDCC in California won't stop pestering us about using comic-con) with my sister Yami Farie and my cute nephews, Monkeyboy and Cowboy!

Rainbow Dash: What's a comic-con?

Dede42: It's like the Daring Do Convention that you attended in the episode _Stranger than Fanfiction_ , only it covers all kinds fandom.

Rainbow Dash: Cool!

Dede42: I know and I'm really- (Discord bursts in through the special door with a frantic expression on his face) Uh, can I help you with something, Discord?

Discord: We have troubles. Thanos _finally_ solved the labyrinth and he's on his way to the castle to get the fake Infinity Gauntlet from the Goblin King!

Dede42: Uh oh, and he won't be happy when he realizes that the gauntlet is fake. Good thing you and I hid the real one in a safe place.

Rainbow Dash: What's so important about this Infinite Gauntlet thingy?

Dede42: Thanos collected all of the Infinity Stones, placed them in the gauntlet, and used their combined powers to wipe out half of the overall population in the Marvel universe. So, I had Discord swipe the gauntlet and replace it with a fake until we can get the real one to the surviving Avengers so that they can undo all the damage Thanos caused.

Rainbow Dash: That jerk! Why'd he do something like that?

Discord: In Thanos' mind, he believes that everything needs to be balanced, even if it means wiping half of the overall population in a given area, and make it possible for the surviving half to have what they need to survive.

Rainbow Dash: That's just dumb.

Dede42: Exactly, but try explaining that to Thanos. Discord, do you think he's reached the castle yet?

Discord: Only one way to find out. (he activates a viewing screen)

(Cutscene to the Goblin Town, where the goblins hide and watch as Thanos heads for the castle. He reaches the front doors and finds Jareth there with the gauntlet.)

Thanos: I finally solved your blasted labyrinth, Goblin King, and I'm here for what is rightfully mine.

Jareth: Yes, you did solve the labyrinth and here's the gauntlet as promised. (He gives the Mad Titan the gauntlet and the cuffs disappears from his wrists.)

Thanos: (puts the gauntlet on) Finally, and now to finish what I started. (He snaps his fingers and nothing happens.) What? What's wrong with this stupid thing?

Jareth: (shrugs) Maybe it's broken. Farewell. (he transforms into an barn owl and flies away.)

Thanos: (keeps snapping his fingers) Come on you stupid thing. Work! You worked before Discord- (he stops as realization dawns on him) _DISCORD!_

(Cutscene ends and returns to the writers studio.)

Discord: Oh my, he doesn't look happy does he?

Dede42: Nope, but he won't find his way in here thanks to all of the security improvements.

(Suddenly a rip in reality opens nearby and Thanos storms out of it.)

Thanos: There you are, Discord!

Discord: You were saying, Dede42?

Dede42: Dang it! I thought Dr. Hooves got rid of that rip!

Rainbow Dash: What do we do now.

Discord and Dede42: Run!

(The trio runs out of the writers studio with Thanos after them.)

Announcer: Due to the arrival of Thanos, this Author's Note has been cut short, and if anyone can find Dr. Hooves, please do so quickly!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE: MINKEY AND MINNIE ARE MISSING!**

Over at the House of Mouse, Mickey Mouse was in the kitchen with Goofy and Donald, waiting for the arrival of their replacement chef. They still weren't sure about having Culinary Quint be their chef, but since it would only be a short time, they figured that it was worth it.

Just when they thought that the replacement chef wasn't going to show up, the back door to the kitchen banged open and Culinary Quint, wearing his chef outfit, entered with a broad smile on his face. "I, the _best_ chef in the world, has arrived," he announced, dropping a bag full of cooking gear onto the nearest table. "I am Culinary Quint, and I am here to cook!"

"Well, welcome to the House of Mouse," Mickey Mouse said, shaking the man's hand. "I'm Mickey Mouse, this is Donald Duck, and Goofy. If you need any help, just talk to us."

"Oh oh, I will be sure to do that," the chef agreed, "now, I shall start the preparations for tonight!" And he turned to start issuing orders to the kitchen staff.

Mickey Mouse exchanged a look with Donald Duck and Goofy as they all left the kitchen to the new chef. They all had things to do before opening the nightclub at sundown.

* * *

In the main lobby, Donald Duck and Daisy Duck were make sure that it was ready for tonight when they heard a faint trumpeting noise that was gradually growing louder, and their jaws dropped when a tall blue box appeared next to one of the potted plants.

"Wah! We're being invaded!" Donald Duck wailed and ran from the room, screaming for help while Daisy Duck, on the other hand, cautiously approached the box when Donald Duck came back with Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, and Pluto. "See?! See?! It came out of nowhere! Tell them, Daisy!"

"Oh, calm down, Donald," Daisy Duck scolded him and pointed to the words. "It's a Police Call Box, so I hardly call it a threat when we don't even know where it came from."

Donald Duck didn't look convinced and when one of the doors opened, he yelped and duck behind Goofy. "Look out!"

Mickey Mouse ignored the panicking duck and watched with interest as the three ponies stepped out, and he greeted them. "Hi, there," he said brightly, startling them. "Welcome to the _House of Mouse,_ although we're not open right now."

"Oh, yes, I can see that," said Dr. Whooves, recovering quickly. "Sorry for our early arrival," he added. "I'm Dr. Whooves and these are my friends, Derpy and Sunrise Blossom."

"I remember you!" Goofy exclaimed brightly. "Mickey, this is the pony that brought me back after my unexpected trip to that land called – hum – it was called-"

"Equestria?" Sunrise Blossom suggested and Goofy nodded. "I take it you're the guy that accidentally wrecked my friend Rarity's shop a while back?" she guessed and he sheepishly nodded. "Just like in your shows, but don't worry, Rarity's boutique is back to normal – well as normal as things can be in Ponyville."

"Let's go to my office and we can talk more," Mickey Mouse suggested, and they all went toward the back to talk.

* * *

"…so, let me get this straight," said Minnie Mouse, "every pony in Equestria have seen our shows and movies?"

"Almost every pony, Minnie," Sunrise Blossom politely corrected her. "There are a few exceptions, but not many."

"Wow, I knew a lot of people watch our shows and movies, but I never thought they'd been seen in other realities," Mickey Mouse remarked, impressed. "So, what brings you all here today?"

Dr. Whooves answered that question. "We were invited by our friends Timon and Pumbaa, who are scheduled to perform tonight."

Just then, there was knock on the door, which opened the meerkat entered with the warthog. "Mickey, have our- Doc! Derpy! Sunrise Blossom!"

"Timon! Pumbaa!" Sunrise Blossom exclaimed as the two animals ran forward and they exchanged hugs. "It's great to see you both again."

"Same here, Sunny," Timon agreed and he then greeted the Time Lord and the pegasus. "Doc, good to see you and Derpy again, too. Glad that you all managed to make it."

"Yeah, I'm thrilled to see you all," Pumbaa agreed happily.

Mickey Mouse chuckled at the reunion and reminded them that there was still some work needed to be done before they opened tonight, and the group left to talk more elsewhere, while he turned his attention to some paperwork he needed to finish up before tonight. He was nearly done with the last page when there was a faint clattering sound outside his office.

He glanced at the door for a moment and then returned his attention to the page, signing it when there was another faint clattering sound. This time he put down his pen and went to the door, opening it. "Hello?" he called out, looking around the empty hallway and didn't see anyone. "Anyone back here?" Deciding that it was his imagination, he turned to go back inside when something zipped past, sending a cold chill down his back.

Feeling uneasy, Mickey Mouse snatched up an umbrella and began checking the hallway, clutching it in his hands. "Hello? Is someone here? If you're here for the show, then you'll have to wait in the lobby until we official open in a few hours."

' _I better find the others and have them help me check on things,'_ he decided when there was still no answer, but he had the feeling that he wasn't alone. He turned to go back when he saw that one of the storage doors was open a crack when it'd been close earlier, and his curiosity got the better of him. Clutching the umbrella in his hands, he crept over to the door, and cautiously pushed it open with the tip of the umbrella. "Hello? Whoa!"

Suddenly something grabbed the mouse and yanked him into the shadows inside the room, leaving behind the umbrella on the floor outside the room.

* * *

A few minutes later, Minnie Mouse entered the hallway and she was heading to the office when she noticed the umbrella lying on the floor. _'Huh, why is that out here?'_ she wondered, walking over and picked it up. She turned to go back to the office when something grabbed her, too, and she was yanked into the shadows of the room beyond, the door shutting and cutting off her startled screams.

* * *

Meanwhile, Timon and Pumbaa were in the dining room with Dr. Whooves, Derpy, and Sunrise Blossom while Goofy, Donald Duck, and Daisy Duck were busy getting the last minute details ready for the opening of the nightclub in just a few short hours.

The friends were catching each other up on what had been been happening, including some of the adventures that the Time Lord and the pegasus had had so far, and the orange unicorn was mildly alarmed to hear about what had almost happen to Rarity on an unexpected trip to Agrabah.

"Oh my, I'm glad that everything turned out ok," Sunrise Blossom remarked. "So, just how many ponies know the truth about you, Doctor?" she inquired.

"A few more then I really would like," Dr. Whooves confessed. "Before it was just Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, and later on a number of friends I've made over the decades. And with the number of enemies I've made over the years, I fear that if too many others know the truth, they will be targeted as a result."

"Ah, don't worry too much, Doc," said Timon with a smile. "This is Disneyville, and everyone is on their best behavior around here. So, just re- Yikes!" Suddenly he duck under the table with Pumbaa following suit just as Culinary Quint strolled by with his arms full of white aprons for the kitchen. "What's _he_ doing here?!"

Sunrise Blossom watched the man, frowning since she recognized him from certain episodes of Timon and Pumbaa's show. "Was that Culinary Quint?"

The meerkat peered out from under the table and nodded. "Yeah, but why is _he_ here?" he wondered, coming out of hiding as Goofy strolled by with an armful of trays. "Goofy, why is Culinary Quint heading into the kitchen?"

"Oh, you already know the new chef?" Goofy asked. "Gus Goose is in the hospital and Pete brought in Culinary Quint to mind the kitchen for a bit."

"But – but he isn't a good guy," Pumbaa protested, also coming out of hiding. "He's a big meanie."

"Oh, I know that and so does the others," Goofy agreed. "Unfortunately he's the best we could find on short notice, and it won't be forever."

Timon and Pumbaa didn't look convinced, and they were thinking that they should reschedule their performance for a different night when Pluto came running into the room, barking frantically.

"Pluto, what is it?" Daisy Duck asked, running up to the yellow dog, who was trying to herd Goofy toward the back hallway. "Pluto, calm down!"

The dog refused to stop barking and they all finally followed him into the back after Goofy put the trays on a nearby table.

* * *

Entering the back hallway, the group followed Pluto to the storage room and whimpered as he nudged the umbrella with his nose. The Time Lord pushed the door to the storage room, revealing that it was full of boxes and other things, and the group gasped with alarm when they found lying on the floor the red bowtie that Mickey Mouse had been wearing earlier, and Minnie Mouse's hairbow.

Someone or something had taken Mickey and Minnie!

* * *

A/N: Uh oh! Who could've take them? You'll have to find out tomorrow. Providing that we're not being chased by Thanos still. Bye! R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: WHODUNIT?

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: House of Mouse Mayhem

A/N: (The TARDIS appears in the writers studio and both Dr. Hooves and Derpy exit the time machine. They look around and they are surprise that there is no person or pony there.)

Dr. Hooves: I wonder where Dede42 is?

Derpy: (shrugs) I don't- (she jumps when she hears screams outside and goes to the nearest window) Uh, Doc, I found them.

Dr. Hooves: (goes to the window and sighs when he sees Dede42, Discord, and Rainbow Dash run by with Thanos in hot pursuit) Looks like Thanos solved the labyrinth and figured out that the Infinity Gauntlet is fake.

Derpy: How did he end up here? I thought the security was improved to keep that from happening.

Dr. Hooves: It was, I made sure of it. (he spots the rip in reality) Ah ha! So, _that's_ how Thanos got here, and I know how to save our friends. Derpy, get some muffins.

Derpy: Ok!

(Thanos corners the trio in a corner of the backyard and advances toward them with demands of where the real Infinity Gauntlet is when he hears a whistle.)

Thanos: (turns and spots Dr. Hooves and Derpy with the Infinity Gauntlet in a basket) You two! Give that to me!

Dr. Hooves: Come and get it, Thanos! (he and Derpy run back into the writers studio)

Thanos: Come back here! (he chases after them.)

(Inside the writers studio, Dr. Hooves jumps to the side while Derpy tosses both the basket and the Gauntlet into the rift, and Thanos dives through the rift.)

Thanos: _MY_ _!_

Derpy: Now, Doc!

Dr. Hooves: (uses the sonic screwdriver to seal the rift once again) Geronimo!

(Dede42, Discord, and Rainbow Dash enters the writers studio.)

Dede42: Thanks, Doc, but did you really have to give them the Infinity Gauntlet back?

Dr. Hooves: Oh, it wasn't the real Gauntlet.

Discord: It wasn't? Then what did you give to Thanos?

(Cutscene to the planet Titan, Thanos flies out of the rift, which seals behind him, and he snatches the Gauntlet out of the basket.)

Thanos: At last! And I can- (the Gauntlet glows and transform into five pumpkin muffins) _NNNNNNOOOOOO!_

(Cutscene ends and returns to the writers studio.)

Dr. Hooves: Thanks to Derpy's quick cooking skills and one of Sunrise Blossoms' transformation potions, we made the fake Gauntlet.

Rainbow Dash: That's _awesome!_

Discord: Impressive, I have to say.

Dede42: Cool, but aren't you worry that Thanos will come back to get revenge again?

Dr. Hooves: No fear. I finally figured out what is making those rifts, and I'll be dealing with the pony involved very shortly. To the TARDIS, Derpy! (And they both leave.)

Dede42: (turns to the camera) Well, looks like the Thanos joke is finally over, Roleplayer48, and as far as the Salt Lake Comic Convention is concerned, it's more family friendly then most. Plus, it's only three days unlike the other comic-cons that go from Thursday to Sunday, and that's because of cultural reasons since this is Utah.

Rainbow Dash: So, only three days of fun?

Dede42: Three days is more then enough for a comic-con and both Yami Faerie and I have been going to the one in Salt Lake City since 2013, which is when it was first held.

Discord: Well, it sounds like fun to me. So, when is it.

Dede42: September, and I need to work on one of my cosplays for the event. So, an update today, and more tomorrow! Bye!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR: WHODUNIT?**

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!" Goofy moaned, pacing back and forth. After discovering that Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse had gone missing, the group had searched the entire club, finding no other sign of the two missing mice and the nightclub was due to open soon. "How are we going to run the club without Mickey or Minnie? If Pete hears of this, he'll shut us down for sure!"

"Don't worry, Goofy," Daisy Duck said reassuring, holding up a clipboard. "I have the schedule right here, and we run the club while searching for some clue as to what happen to Mickey and Minnie. Donald, you can be the host tonight and I'll handling things backstage."

"You sure about this, Daisy?" Donald Duck asked slightly uneasily. Yes, as the co-owner he knew how the club was run and he had hosted before when Mickey Mouse had been away to film, but the last time he got to host, he nearly screwed up everything, and Pete had come _very close_ to shutting them down as a result. When she nodded, he sighed. "Oh phooey, all right I'll do it."

"And while you keep the club running, we shall search for your missing friends," Dr. Whooves said with a reassuring smile. "Come along, Derpy, Sunrise, we have a mystery to solve."

* * *

Timon and Pumbaa followed them out of the office while the others hurried away to update the staff and finish the preparations for the event. "We could help you guys search."

"Actually, I think you two should keep tabs on Culinary Quint to make sure he doesn't stir up any trouble," Sunrise Blossom suggested. "The timing of all of this is suspicious in more ways then one, and you're both familiar with him from your show."

The meerkat and the warthog both saluted. "You can count on us, Sunny!" And they hurried away.

Once they were gone, the orange unicorn turned to the Time Lord and the pegasus. "What should we do first, Doctor?" she inquired.

"The first thing we should do is go back to the storage room and do another search for clues," Dr. Whooves suggested. "There might've been something we missed earlier."

"Good idea."

* * *

Returning to the storage room, Dr. Whooves did a scan of the area with his sonic screwdriver while Sunrise Blossom magically opened and checked the containers big enough to hide the two mice, and Derpy flew up to check all the tops of the shelves and the air vents for clues.

The Time Lord moved through the room, scanning and peering under the shelves, and he was near the back of the room when the whirring noise from his device starting growing louder and got the attention of the orange unicorn and the pegasus, who were quick to join him as he ran the sonic screwdriver along the back wall, noting how it got louder along the middle and started fading whenever he moved away. "Hmm, I'm picking up some unusual reading along here."

Sunrise Blossom moved closer to that section of the wall and then quickly backed away with an icy chill ran down her spine. "Ooh!"

"What is it?" Derpy asked, landing next to the orange unicorn and even the Time Lord was looking at her questioning.

Instead of answering, Sunrise Blossom stepped toward the wall and when she felt the same icy chill, she quickly backed away again, shivering. "Darkness," she whispered. "There's darkness behind that wall." She swallowed. "I – I think we should get some help before going any further."

Dr. Whooves shook his head. "No, the others will be busy keeping the club running," he said and use his sonic screwdriver on the wall, and a large section moved aside to reveal a dark opening. "Shall we ladies?"

Although she considered this to be a bad idea, Sunrise Blossom lighted her horn, revealing a long corridor, and they entered it. Moments after they disappeared down the corridor, the section slid shut once again, leaving no trace at all.

* * *

While all of this was going on, Goofy opened the doors to the nightclub and greeted the various disney characters as they arrived for the performances and good food. "Welcome, come on in."

* * *

Backstage, Donald Duck was a nervous wreck and was trying to pull himself together as Daisy Duck straightened his bowtie and his black tux. "I still think this is a bad idea."

"Oh, don't you worry, Donald," Daisy Duck said reassuringly. "You'll do fine, sweetie." And she pushed him toward the stage.

* * *

As the guests settled in the dining room and the penguin waiters scurried around to take orders and deliver glasses of water, Mike the Microphone appeared above the stage.

 _`"Welcome everyone to the_ House of Mouse _!"`_ he announced. _`"We got a lot of great performances for you tonight and here is your temporary host Donald Duck!"`_ He then retreated upward.

The spot light pointed at the stage, where Donald Duck stepped out with a nervous smile and there was a scattering of confused applause. "Evening everybody," he said, doing his best to shove down his fear. "As you've heard, I'm the temporary host while my good friend Mickey Mouse is taking care of some urgent business. Now how about we start off with a cartoon?" he asked while side-glancing at Daisy Duck, who gave him a thumbs-up.

There was some general agreement from the audience and Donald Duck took that as a good sign. "Great! Now for that funny cartoon, staring my friend Mickey Mouse, and roll the film!" He duck off-stage as _"Get A Horse"_ starts playing on the screen. "Whew! I hope they can find Mickey soon," he muttered to Daisy Duck.

"I'm sure that they will."

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Timon and Pumbaa were hiding behind barrels full of fish, where they were keeping tabs on Culinary Quint, who was ordering the staff around while preparing food that the guests hard ordered, making sure that it went out in a timely manner.

So far, it looked like the chef was on the up-and-up, but both the meerkat and the warthog were certain that he was up to no good if him being there was because of Pete, who had been trying for quite a while to shut down the nightclub.

"I'm getting hungry, Timon," Pumbaa whispered to his friend while trying to keep his stomach quiet. "How much longer are we going to hide in here when you and I are going to have to perform in a few hours?"

"Just a little bit longer, buddy," Timon promised, watching Culinary Quint, who was currently preparing a pot of soup that had a number of vegetables in it, and his eyes widen with alarm when he saw the chef slip a small vial of some kind of liquid out of his coat, and poured a little bit of the red-orange liquid into the soup. "Uh oh…"

Having seen the liquid, too, the warthog shared an uneasy look with the meerkat, and they knew that they were going to have to keep that soup away from whoever had ordered it. They then snuck out of the kitchen to head to the coat room to get some stuff in order to distract the chef until they could get rid of the contaminated soup.

* * *

While all of that was going on, Dr. Whooves, Derpy, and Sunrise Blossom were still walking down the corridor with her horn lighting the way, and the fact that it was sloping downward, it seemed to them that they were going deeper into the Earth. Eventually they reached an opening that lead into a chamber that had a number of openings to tunnels going different directions, and they stopped.

"Which way should we go?" Derpy wondered, looking round at the openings.

Dr. Whooves used his sonic screwdriver to scan the possible routes for several minutes before examining the readings. "Hmm, none of this reading are unusual, so I'm not entirely sure of which way to go," he admitted. "What do you think, Miss Blossom?" he inquired, glancing at the orange unicorn, who was looking around uneasily.

"I still think we should go back and get help, Doctor," Sunrise Blossom insisted. "I don't feel comfortable being down here, I really don't."

"What's wrong, Sunny?" the pegasus asked, not used to seeing her friend looking so uneasy.

Sunrise Blossom swallowed, looking around, and she was backing up to the way they'd came. "This isn't a good place," she informed them. "The darkness, I can feel it I-" Shaking her head, she turned to go back and screamed when a dark shape emerged from the shadows behind her, causing her to back up quickly so that she was with the pegasus and the Time Lord.

The three ponies watched as the dark shape straightened up and revealed itself to be a large humanoid being with the upper-half bing a female with light lavender skin, a mole on her right cheek, red lips, red fingernails, white hair, aqua eyelids, grey eyes, purple coral shell earrings, and a black cord with a gold nautilus shell. The lower half of her body was black and octopus-like.

" _Hello_ , my little ponies," said the female with an evil smile. "I'm sure that you know who _I_ am."

"Ursula!" the three ponies screamed and when the sea witch reached out with three of her tentacles, the orange unicorn fired off some green sparks that forced the tentacles back with an angry hiss of pain from the villain.

Taking advantage of this, the three ponies bolted down the nearest tunnel with Sunrise Blossom lighting the way.

Cursing a little, Ursula checked her tentacles for damage, finding only minor burns that was already healing, and she moved toward the tunnel. _'If they_ think _they can escape me, then they're_ sadly _mistaken.'_

* * *

A/N: Ursula lives! We're _doomed!_ R&R everyone!


	5. Chapter 5: FUNNY MAYHEM!

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: House of Mouse Mayhem

A/N: Hey, Roleplayer48, I haven't forgotten, and trust me there is no romance in any of these chapters. Like I said in my author's notes in the first chapter, I have only really seen the Halloween Special when the Disney Villains take over the House of Mouse, and Ursula is among the villains so I figured that I would include her. Anyhow, here's an extra chapter and more to come tomorrow. Bye! ;)

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIVE: FUNNY MAYHEM!**

Unaware of what was going on down below, Donald Duck was busy with making jokes that the guests were actually enjoying, introducing the performers, and showing more cartoons. Pete, who'd snuck into the nightclub, frowned when he saw that the guests were having a good time, and he headed into the kitchen.

* * *

In the kitchen, Culinary Quint was padding the final touches to the soup and turned when he saw Pete. "Ah, Monsieur Pete," he said with a smile. "As you can see, thee plan is right on schedule."

"Really?" Pete asked skeptically, frowning at the man. "Then _why_ are the guests out there are having a _good time_?" he demanded angrily.

"Do not fear, Monsieur," Culinary Quint said reassuringly, "once they have tasted this soupe, then their good time will come to an end."

"It better," Pete growled. "As long as _they_ have a good time, I can't shut this place down." He then stormed out of the kitchen.

' _What an annoying man,'_ Culinary Quint thought, turning back to the soup, stirring it with a spoon as a balding man with dark gray hair, dark eyebrows, dark eyes, fair skin, and wearing a butler uniform walked up. "Monsieur Edgar, are you ready for ye soupe?" he inquired.

"Of course I am," Edgar Balthazar confirmed with his cultured British accent and set up a large tray, which the chef ladled soup into a number of bowls that were then placed on the tray. He picked up the tray and turned toward the doorway, only to run into a tall figure in a trench coat and wide-brimmed hat, and the tray fell to the floor. "Oof! I'm _so_ sorry, sir!" he said quickly, and was almost run over by the magical brooms that came in to clean up the mess.

"You _clumsy_ oaf!" Culinary Quint scolded him and turned to the figure that was still in the doorway. "Can I help you, Monsieur?" he inquired, positive that he'd seen this figure before, but he wasn't entirely sure of where.

The figure entered the kitchen, avoiding the mess on the floor, and faced the chef. "You the head chef of this here kitchen?" the figure inquired.

"Of course I am," the chef said proudly. "I am Culinary Quint one of the _finest_ French chef in the whole world!"

"Hmm." The figure didn't seem too impressed as he went around the kitchen, examining everything while avoiding running into the staff, and ran a gloved finger over one of the counters. "Really?" he wondered, facing the chef and Edgar. "Then why is this place a mess?" he demanded and bumped one of the waiters, causing the tray of food to crash to the floor. "Your staff is clumsy _and_ this place is a mess!"

Much to the horror of Culinary Quint and Edgar, the man proceeded to mess up the kitchen, scaring the staff, and causing general mayhem. When the man went for the pot of soup that was still on the stove, the chef went to intercept, and soon they were struggling over the pot.

* * *

While all of this was going on in the kitchen, Donald Duck was on a roll with his hosting duties while hoping that Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse would resurface soon, and he was about to introduce the next cartoon when there was shouting coming from the kitchen. The guests turned in their seats as the doors were banged open and the man ran out, carrying the pot of hot soup and both Culinary Quint and Edgar were giving chase.

"Come back here with that soupe!"

"Give it back!"

Goofy came out on stage with Daisy Duck, staring at the mayhem going on. "What's going on, Donald?"

"I have _no_ idea."

The man kept dodging them while running around the dining room, and suddenly changed directions to head for the lobby when he accidentally tripped over Louie the Mountain Lion's tail, sending him and the pot flying through the air. While the soup smashed to the floor, getting everywhere and forcing the guests to avoid getting splashed, Culinary Quint grabbed the back of the coat and yanked it off to reveal sprawled on the floor Timon and Pumbaa.

"You!"

Quickly getting up, the meerkat jump onto the warthog's back and they charged forward, running over the chef, knocked Edgar off his feet, and soon the two men were chasing the two animals around the room once again.

* * *

While all of that was going on aboveground, the three ponies were still running down the tunnel with the only source of light coming from Sunrise Blossom's horn, and so far it didn't look like there was an end to the tunnel that they could see in the green light.

"Is – is – Ursula still behind us?" the orange unicorn asked, gasping from running, but she didn't want to stop and risk being captured by the sea witch.

"No idea!" said the Time Lord, also breathing hard. "I don't _dare_ look back!"

"Me either!" Derpy agreed.

So they kept running until the floor of the tunnel suddenly disappeared and they found themselves falling down a hole, screaming. " _AAAHHH!_ "

* * *

Meanwhile, the mayhem was continuing in the dining area with Culinary Quint and Edgar still chasing Timon and Pumbaa all over the place, and the guests were cheering the meerkat and the warthog on while taking bets of whether they would be caught or not.

"Gosh, do you think we should do something?" Goofy wondered.

"Nah, this is too entertaining," said Donald Duck, enjoying the unexpected entertainment.

* * *

A/N: Talk about some interesting plot twists. R&R everyone!


	6. Chapter 6: THE REAL ENEMY

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: House of Mouse Mayhem

A/N: I figured that you would get a kick out of having Edgar since he is more of the just wanting to make himself happy over being one of the usual trying to take over the world types that almost always seem to crop up. Anyway, there will be two updates today since I have both of my jobs tomorrow with my client and a closing shift at the movie theater, which means I probably won't get off until after midnight, and of course there won't be any updates on Sunday for cultural reasons.

Also, I finished writing the Adventures of Dr. Whooves Season 1 finale and I will be taking a break from writing the rest of MLP Season 3 since my brain is a bit fried. I'll be working on another project that's for a more mature audience, and so I don't expect you to read it, Roleplayer48, as it has to do with the supernatural and is a novelization of a YouTube series called _Escape the Night_. I will kept posting the rest of this story and the rest of MLP Season 1.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER SIX: THE REAL ENEMY**

Underground, the three ponies were still falling down the hole when Sunrise Blossom summoned her magic and created a shield around them. They were still falling, but they were slowing down a bit, and Dr. Whooves was impressed.

"Nice shield," he complimented.

"Thanks," said the orange unicorn. "After that encountered with Shadow Star and her Dust-Bloom Mist during the first year I was living in Ponyville, I figured I best learn how to quickly summon a shield."

Derpy was peering through the shield to see what was below, and she saw something. "I think I see a light down there."

They all looked through the shield and sure enough, there was a faint light at the bottom of the hole, and as they got closer, the light was glowing growing brighter and it was flickering.

* * *

Eventually they reached the bottom of the hole, which was a large chamber that was lined with torches, and when they touched down on the stone floor, they looked around through the shield. The walls were made out of stone, and in the middle of the room, they saw a square cage and-

"Mickey! Minnie!"

Sunrise Blossom dropped the shield and they ran toward the cage that held the two mice. When they were only a food away from the cage door-

 _CLANG!_

Suddenly a second cage popped up around the three ponies and connected to the first cage, where one of the walls dropped, and they were now trapped together. The orange unicorn turned to the door and her horn began glowing.

"Wait!" said Dr. Whooves, blocking her way. "Wait, we don't know who is behind this," he reminded her and turned to Mickey and Minnie. "Are you both ok?" he inquired.

"We're ok," Mickey Mouse answered, "although I'm not entirely sure of where we are or who brought us down here."

"One minute, I was reaching for an umbrella on the floor when I got grabbed from behind," Minnie Mouse added, "and the next thing I know, I was in this cage with Mickey."

"We saw Ursula earlier," Derpy pointed out. "Maybe she's the one who brought you both down here."

Mickey Mouse made a face. "It does seem like something that sea witch would do," he agreed.

While they were trying to figure out who was doing this to them, Dr. Whooves went to the cage door and scanned it with his sonic screwdriver. After a few seconds, he stopped the scans and checked the readings. "Good thing you didn't use your magic on this door, Miss Blossom."

"Why?" Sunrise Blossom asked.

"According to these readings," said the Time Lord, "if you had used your magic on this door, we all would've gotten a shock strong enough to stun us all."

The orange unicorn made a face. "Yikes, good thing you _did_ stop me."

 _`"Yes, you could say that."`_

"Who said that?" The group looked around, trying to find the source of the voice, and then a number of figures came out of the shadows, and they were all _too_ familiar:

Standing before them was Ursula, Cruella De Vil with her minions Jasper and Horace, Maleficent with her crow perched on top of the green orb on her gold staff, Hades, Scar, Gaston, and Jafar with his gold snake staff.

"Jafar!" Mickey Mouse exclaimed, glaring at the villains. "Are _you_ behind this?"

Jafar smirked. "In a way," he replied idly, running his fingers over the top of his staff. "Actually, I _should_ say that we had some _help_ along the way, and soon your nightclub, Mickey, will be ours once again."

"Clearly you didn't learn your lesson from your attempt back on Halloween," said Minnie Mouse with a frown. "The House of Mouse will _never_ be yours!"

"That's where you're wrong, Minnie," said Maleficent smugly. "This time, _we_ will win, and _you_ will lose."

Just then, Pete ran into the chamber with an outrage expression on his face. "Your plan is _failing!_ " he shouted. "No one has eaten that soup Culinary Quint prepared thanks to that infernal meerkat and his warthog friend!"

Scar frowned and turned to the other villains. "I told you that we should've chosen a different day to do this when those _two_ weren't around," he complained.

"No need to raise your hackles my dear," said Cruella De Vil reassuringly. "We'll just go upstairs and take control of the situation as we still have the special ingredient that was intended for the soup."

"And what ingredient is that?" Dr. Whooves inquired, wondering what it was that the villains had planned and who was helping them.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough," said Hades with a smirk.

"Oh yes, and you'll will find it _quite_ surprising," Gaston agreed, also smirking.

"Enough talk," said Maleficent and she extended her staff with Jafar doing the same.

There was a flash of green/red light that forced the prisoners to shield their eyes and when the light faded, they were surprised to find that both themselves and the cage had shrunk!

Ursula scooped the cage up with a tentacle and the villains gathered around Maleficent and Jafar, who combined their magic again to teleport them all out of the chamber.

* * *

A/N: Talk about a group of villains. R&R everyone!


	7. Chapter 7: DOUBLE-CROSSED

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: House of Mouse Mayhem

A/N: And here is the second update for today. See you all on Monday!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER SEVEN: DOUBLE-CROSSED**

At the House of Mouse, Culinary Quint and Edgar were still chasing Timon and Pumbaa around the dining area, and at one point, the warthog had managed to trip up the French chef and send him sprawling across the floor, where the meerkat searched his pockets and found the vial still intact. Edgar had tried to grab Timon, but he missed and got tripped up by Pumbaa.

Just then, there was a flash of green/red light, and those in the dining area gasped in fear when they saw the villains appeared. The meerkat and the warthog quickly retreated to the kitchen, taking the vial with them while Culinary Quint and Edgar quickly got to their feet with sheepish expressions on their faces.

"You!" Donald Duck exclaimed, jumping off the stage to confront the villains with Goofy, Daisy Duck, and Pluto, who was growling menacing when he saw the cage containing their friends. "Give us back our friends and leave at once! You all are banned from this nightclub!" he added, glaring at the villains was he was also privately relieved to see that Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Sunrise Blossom, Dr. Whooves, and Derpy were all alive.

"Oh, we're not going _anyway_ ," Ursula said smugly while sending the cage flying into the kitchen, where they heard the screams of those inside the cage, and a loud clanging sound when the cage hit the floor. "Don't worry, my dears, we have other plans for your _friends_."

Jafar took out a large bottle filled with the same red-orange liquid. "And now," he said, raising it above his head. "To finish this once and for all!" He then threw the bottle onto the floor, where it smashed open with the liquid instantly becoming mist that engulfed the entire room before anyone could react. Moments later the mist faded and the only ones unaffected were Ursula, Cruella De Vil, Jasper, Horace, Hades, Gaston, Scar, Maleficent with her pet crow, and Jafar.

The guests, Culinary Quint, Edgar, Pete, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Pluto, and the other employees were staring off into space with dazed expressions.

"Now the House of Mouse is _ours_ ," Jafar declared and soon he and his fellow villains were all laughing, thrilled with their victory.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Pumbaa had managed to catch the cage and Timon had knocked over a pot to make it sound like the cage had hit the floor. The warthog put the cage on a table and both he and the meerkat peered at their friends with concern.

"Are you guys ok?" Pumbaa asked. "What happen?"

"We'll explain after we get back to our normal size," Mickey Mouse promised, his voice more squeaky then usual due to his small size. "But _how_ are we going to return to our normal size?"

Sunrise Blossom pondered this and she got an idea. "I can get us out of here," she said.

"Are you sure?" Dr. Whooves inquired as they gathered around her. "If you use your magic on the door, we'll all get a shock," he reminded her.

"Trust me, Doc," the orange unicorn said reassuringly. "I know what I'm doing." She began concentrating, her horn glowing green, and with a flash of light, she managed to teleport them out of the cage and onto the kitchen floor. She staggered a little and Derpy kept her from falling over. "Whew! Took a bit more magic then I thought it would, but we're out of the cage at least."

Minnie Mouse was impressed, but she did point out something important. "We might be out of the cage, but we're still the sizes of bugs."

"Not for long," said Sunrise Blossom, her horn glowing again as she concentrated on a second spell and with another flash of green light, she and the others were soon back to their normal sizes. "There. Now what's going on out there?" she wondered. "The villains are laughing, but I don't hear any of the others talking or anything."

The Time Lord went to the doors and peered out into the dining room. What he saw made his hearts sink. "Oh no," he whispered, turning back to the group. "They put them under some kind of spell, including Culinary Quint and Pete."

"Pete said something about the guests not being able to eat some kind of soup that the chef prepared," Mickey Mouse recalled. "What did he mean by that?"

"Pumbaa and I saw Culinary Quint put some kind of liquid into the soup," Timon informed them, showing them the vial. "We managed to spill the soup and I took this from that so-called chef."

Sunrise Blossom magically took the vial from him and examined the contents for a moment, and her heart sank into her stomach. "Uh oh, I recognized this liquid."

"What is it?" Derpy asked.

"It's a sleeping potion," the orange unicorn explained. "It's made from the Dusk-bloom mushroom, which is only found in Equestria. Had your guests eaten that soup, this would've put them to sleep, and that most likely would've given Pete an excuse to shut down the nightclub."

"Would have that sleeping potion harmed our guests?" Minnie Mouse asked, concerned.

Sunrise Blossom shook her head. "No, when this type of potion is made, it's a diluted version of the mushroom, and they only would've slept depending how much of the potion would be in their systems." She set the vial aside and went to the doorway to look out at the dining area and the villains. "Unfortunately, that's not what they used on everypony – I mean everyone out there," she amended.

"What did they use on our friends and our guests?" Mickey Mouse asked.

"It's called Dust-bloom Mist," the orange unicorn explained, her expression becoming grim. "I've encountered it before, and it allows the pony, or person in this case, to control whoever has been exposed to it." She turned back to look at the kitchen and her expression brightened. "However, I think I know how I can reverse the effects if you have some kind of focusing crystal or a batch of mirrors as I know a spell that will work, and I think I can come up with a few potions of my own to give the villains a _very_ hard time."

Mickey and Minnie both grinned. "Just tell us what you need." And Sunrise Blossom grinned in return.

The villains had _no_ idea of what they were up against.

* * *

A/N: There are two chapters after this and will our heroes stop the bad guys? Stay tune for more on Monday at the same pony time and the same pony channel. R&R everyone!


	8. Chapter 8: HEROES VS VILLAINS

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: House of Mouse Mayhem

A/N: (Dede42 enters the writers studio and greets Sunrise Blossom, Timon, and Pumbaa.)

Dede42: Hey, guys, getting ready to post the next chapter?

Sunrise Blossom: Hey, I thought you were working on your project?

Dede42: I am, just taking a break to check on you guys, especially after my hectic weekend with work. (she rolls her eyes.) Man, movie theaters can get crazy busy with the new system upgrade.

Timon: What system upgrade?

Dede42: It's one of several reasons why I'm working on that project, Timon. You see, when I got back from my vacation, I learned that the movie theater was getting a system upgrade that we all had to get familiar with, and that equals a new type of stress. And then I found out that some jerk had stole personal information from a member of my family to use for fraud, and so my project is helping me vent my frustration without hurting anyone else.

Sunrise Blossom: That actually makes sense, sort of like when I start experimenting with new potions to get rid of my own stress.

Dede42: Exactly.

Pumbaa: What's fraud?

Timon: I think it's when someone tries to steal money from others by using trickery, right?

Dede42: (nods) That's exactly right, Timon, and some jerk has been trying to do just that.

(Just then, there is a rumbling noise and the special door bursts open, and a flood of water comes out. Dede42 screams as she is wash away through the main door, and a boat comes out next, with Twilight Sparkle screaming as she heads outside. Sunrise Blossom, Timon, and Pumbaa run outside and finds Dede42 sprawl on the ground and soaking wet while Twilight Sparkle dizzily climbs out of the boat nearby.)

Sunrise Blossom: Twi, what happen?!

Twilight Sparkle: I've been trying to get the virtual safaris to work properly and I was testing out the boat one. It was going fine at first, and then the next thing I know, I'm getting attacked by snakes, crocodiles, hyenas, and then I end up being sucked down a whirlpool, winding up here.

Dede42: (groans) Medic…

Timon: We better get Dede42 patched up and everything cleaned up before the water ruins the writers studio.

Sunrise Blossom: Good idea.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER EIGHT: HEROES VS. VILLAINS**

In the dining area, some of the villains were directing their prisoners to take their seats at the various tables while Jafar went onto the stage, where he magically produced a gold snake-like throne, and seated himself on the red cushion while outside the nightclub, Cruella De Vil was supervising Jasper and Horace on replacing the word 'MOUSE' with 'VILLAINS' once again.

What the villains didn't know was that a certain group was sneaking around the nightclub in preparation to take it back.

* * *

Using a back staircase, Dr. Whooves and Derpy made their way up to the control booth and once they were both inside, the Time Lord used his sonic screwdriver to lock the door so that no one could gain entrance. He had the pegasus keep watch on what was going on below while he went to the control console to get things ready.

* * *

Backstage, Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse made their way to the janitor closest and let the magical brooms out with instructions to get into position for the battle to come. They then hurried to the dressing rooms to get ready themselves.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Sunrise Blossom was magically working on a number of potions with assistance from Timon and Pumbaa, who were bringing her as many glass bottles as they could find, and when the last of the bottles were filled, the meerkat and the warthog snuck around the dining room, setting them up.

Once this was done, they returned to the kitchen, where the orange unicorn was magically ladling a yellow liquid into some cups, and she presented two of them to her friends. "Here, drink this."

Timon took a sniff of the contents and made a face. "Ew, you want us to drink _this_?" he asked skeptically and rolled his eyes when he realized that Pumbaa had already drank the contents of his own cup and was smacking his lips. "Ugh, at _least_ tell me what it is," he requested.

"Just trust me and drink it, Timon," Sunrise Blossom requested. "You'll thank me me later."

Wrinkling his nose a bit, the meerkat quickly drained the contents of the cup in a single gulp, and a surprised expression crossed his face as he smacked his own lips. "Hmm, not bad. Rather minty actually."

"Take these to Mickey, Minnie, the Doctor, and Derpy," the orange unicorn instructed them, giving them the remaining cups while she drank the liquid from her own cup. "And then meet me back here as quickly as possible."

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Ok!"

* * *

"Now that we're all seated," Jafar said with an evil smile as the other villains joined him on the stage, "and this is once again the House of Villains, it's time for a _change_ of pace."

Just then the lights went out, plunging them into sudden darkness, startling the villains, and the only light came from Hades' blue fire hair.

 _`"You're_ absolutely _right, Jafar"`_ said the voice of Mickey Mouse, coming from everywhere at the same time. _`"It_ is _time for a change of pace. Take it away, Sunrise!"`_

At the other end of the dining area and in front of the lobby doors, a spotlight turned on, and Sunrise Blossom appeared. "Thank you, Mickey," she said cheerfully, "and for my first trick, I'll make every person in this room disappear."

Jafar scoffed. "I _highly_ doubt that a pony like _you_ can do that type of magic."

The orange unicorn smirked. "That's what _you_ think," she said as all over the room, minor explosions went off, filling the room with smoke that had the villains coughing, and then there were flashes of green light all over the place.

" _Enough!_ " Maleficent shouted and slammed her staff on the stage, sending out a surge of green magic that blew the smoke away, and once the room was cleared, she and the other villains were alarmed to see that the guests and employees were gone, along with Sunrise Blossom. "What? _How_ did she do that?"

"I don't know," Jafar growled, standing up, his eyes flashing with anger, "but we are going to find our slaves, and make that pony _pay_."

Another spotlight came on, revealing Timon, who was dressed in his hula outfit, and Pumbaa, who was lying on a platter with an apple in his mouth and surrounded by vegetables. Just then, _"The Hawaiian War Chant"_ music started playing, and the meerkat began dancing and singing.

" _Luau!  
If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat  
Eat my buddy Pumbaa here because he is a treat  
Come on down and dine  
On this tasty swine_

 _All you have to do is get in line!"_

Pumbaa spit the apple out of his mouth and he joined in on the singing.

" _Aaaare you achin'  
"Yup, yup, yup!  
"Foooor some bacon?  
"Yup, yup, yup!  
"Heeee's a big pig  
"Yup, yup!  
"You could be a big pig too. Oy!"_

The moment that both the music and their performance was done, the villains exchanged looks, and then they charged after the meerkat and the warthog. Screaming, Timon and Pumbaa ran away with the villains giving chase.

* * *

While this was going on, in one of the larger storage room, Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse were busy feeding the yellow liquid to the guests and employees while listening to the chaos going on in other parts of the nightclub as the meerkat and the warthog continued leading the villains on a merry chase.

"I wish this stuff could free our friends of the Dusk-bloom Mist," Minnie Mouse said wistfully.

"I know," Mickey Mouse agreed, carefully feeding the potion to Pluto. "But Sunrise says that she has a spell that will do that, while this potion will protect all of us should Jafar or any of the other villains try to use the Dusk-bloom Mist again."

They both jumped up when the door to the room creaked open and the orange unicorn poked her head in. "Oh golly, it's just you."

"Sorry," Sunrise Blossom apologized, entering the room and shutting the door. "Have they all been given the potion?"

Minnie Mouse nodded. "We just finished," she answered. "Do you think this will really keep them safe after you free them of the Mist?"

"I've been exposed to the Dusk-bloom Mist once," said the orange unicorn, shivering at the memory, "and I rather not go through that experience again if I can help it, which is why I came up with a potion that can protect those who drink it from the effects of the Mist."

"Smart thinking," Mickey Mouse commented. "We better get everyone back into the theater before the villains return and get ready for the next phase of the plan."

Nodding in agreement, Sunrise Blossom used her magic to teleport each person back one at a time to the dining area before teleporting herself while the two mice hurried off to get ready for their part of the plan.

* * *

Up in the control room, Dr. Whooves and Derpy were watching on the screens as the villains kept chasing Timon and Pumbaa, and when they saw Sunrise Blossom waving at the camera in the dining area, they knew it was time for the next part of the plan.

The Time Lord watched the screens and when he saw Timon and Pumbaa run out the main doors, he immediately pushed a button and the doors slammed shut, sealing themselves, and the villains all ended up pancaking into the locked doors. "Ooh, now _that's_ a Willie E. Coyote moment."

Derpy giggled, watching as the villains struggled to pull themselves off the doors while yelling at each other, and then they all fell to the floor in a tangled heap. "This is fun," she commented.

"Yes," Dr. Whooves agreed, grinning and working the controls, "and for my _next_ trick…"

* * *

In the lobby, the villains had just picked themselves up when the section of floor they were stand on suddenly lifted up a good foot, making them stagger, and then it slanted downward, resulting in the villains sliding back into the dining area and, once again, landing in a tangled heap.

"Get _off_ of me!" Hades shouted and blew on his thumb, which made his hair expand, resulting in the other villains yelping in pain, and jumping onto their feet, paws, and tentacles, batting at the flames. He also got up and blinked when he saw that the guests and employees were seated in their seats once again. "Huh, they're back."

"What kind of trickery is this?" Ursula wondered, looking around suspiciously.

 _`"The best kind of trickery."`_ And Mickey Mouse appeared on the stage, wearing his red wizard outfit with his blue wizard hat on his head in a puff of smoke. "The type where the good guys win and the bad guys lose."

Jafar smirked and stepped forward. "You and I dueled once before," he reminded the mouse. "And I doubt that you have a magic lamp to contain me this time." And as he spoke, the ruby eyes on his staff began glowing.

"That's true," Mickey Mouse agreed, his own hat and hands glowing, "but I got plenty of other tricks up my sleeves. Observe!" He waved his hands and the gold magic flowed around the room, bringing out the magic brooms, which began advancing on the villains. "Charge!" And the brooms attacked!

As the villains worked on fending off the magic brooms, Minnie Mouse snuck into the dining area and she quickly tied ropes on the legs and tentacles of the villains before slipping away again.

" _Enough!_ " Jafar shouted and slammed his staff on the floor this time around, sending the magic brooms flying, and Mickey Mouse was knocked onto his back, his hat falling off. "You have wasted enough of our time, Mickey," he growled, advancing toward the stage with the villains on either side of him. "And this will end _now_."

"You're absolutely right, Jafar," Sunrise Blossom agreed and the villains turned to find her standing behind them. "It's time to end this. Now, Doc!"

The villains looked up as a disco ball was lowered from the ceiling and then they looked back at the orange unicorn, seeing that her horn was glowing green and there were also gold sparks, too. Before they could stop her, Sunrise Blossom fired off a green/gold beam of magic at the disco ball, and the magic was reflected off in dozen different directions, hitting each of the affected people.

Soon the victims of the Dusk-bloom Mist were awake once again, and they were all turning to face the villains, even Pete, Culinary Quint, and Edgar.

"Now, Minnie!" Mickey Mouse called out and the next thing the villains knew, the ropes around their legs and tentacles suddenly tightened, and they were being dragged out of the building.

Those in the nightclub hurried after the villains and when they got outside, they found them lying in a heap once again, this time on the sidewalk.

"It's over, Jafar," Dr. Whooves said with a grim expression. "You all have lost, and now I want to know who helped you gain access to Dusk-bloom mushrooms. They only grown in Equestria, and I want to know how you got them."

Jafar suddenly smirked as he pulled out a gold device with a single red button on top. "That's for _me_ to know," he said smugly, "and for you to find out when the time is _right_." He then pushed the button before anyone could stop him, and the villains all disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

A/N: Heroes: 100 Villains: 0! See you tomorrow for the final chapter! R&R everyone!


	9. Chapter 9: UNANSWERED QUESTIONS

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: House of Mouse Mayhem

A/N: Yup, Pinkie Pie is right about there being a 9th chapter, which I hope you will enjoy, Roleplayer48, and believe me when I say that I had a lot of fun writing this particular story. See you tomorrow! Bye! ;)

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER NINE: UNANSWERED QUESTIONS**

After repairing the sign and other damage to the nightclub, cleaning up messes, and promising the guests that their next dinner at the nightclub would be free, the group retreated to the office to regroup and start recovering from the whole experience.

* * *

"What a _night_ ," said Donald Duck, holding a cold pack to his aching head. "Before the villains messed things up, the guests were enjoying themselves, even with Timon and Pumbaa running around like crazy animals."

"Well, it _wasn't_ the show we'd intended to put on," Timon admitted, "but we certainly did provide entertainment, right, Pumbaa?"

"Yup," Pumbaa agreed.

"I know that Pete has been wanting to take over the club," said Mickey Mouse, "but why team up with Jafar and those other villains? He should know by now that is never a good idea."

"A very good question," Dr. Whooves agreed. "More so since those same villains were somehow able to gain access to a particular mushroom that only grows in Equestria. And that device that Jafar used to teleport them all away, that isn't from this world either."

"So, did somepony help them gain access to the Dusk-bloom mushroom?" Derpy asked.

Sunrise Blossom nodded. "It does seem like it," she agreed. "Doc, who do you think could be helping the villains do all of this?" she asked the Time Lord.

Dr. Whooves shrugged. "I'm afraid that I'm not entirely sure myself," he admitted. "All I know is that there have been some strange things going on, and not just in Equestria, but in other realities. I have already crossed paths with some of my old enemies, and at least one of them was acting out of character."

"So, what do we do now?" Goofy asked. "How can we be sure that Jafar and the other villains won't come back and try again?"

"We go on with our lives," Mickey Mouse advised. "Just like we always do and hope for the best that the villains won't trouble us for a good long while."

Figuring that was the best option, farewells were exchanged, and the three ponies headed back to the TARDIS to return to Ponyville while the Disney gang locked up the nightclub and headed back to their own homes to get some much-needed rest.

* * *

In the TARDIS, Derpy had given Sunrise Blossom a tour of the time machine and they only got lost once or twice, which was an improvement over the first time that the pegasus had explored on her own, and it'd taken Dr. Whooves several hours to locate her in what turned out to be one of the many backup console rooms.

* * *

"Wow, now _this_ is a library," Sunrise Blossom complimented as she stared at the towering shelves of books that seemed to disappear into the distance and the many alcoves and rooms. "Has the Doctor really read all of these books?"

Derpy shrugged. "Maybe, I've never asked," she admitted. "Still, impressive isn't it?"

"Very impressive."

* * *

While Derpy went to one of the kitchens to do some baking, Sunrise Blossom managed to find her way back to the console room, where she found the Time Lord staring at one of the screens with a frown on his face. "Is everything ok, Doc?" she asked, walking up next to him, and this pulled him out of whenever his mind had been.

"What? Oh, oh yes, I'm fine," Dr. Whooves said while straightening his bowtie a bit. "Just thinking is all."

The orange unicorn didn't look convinced. "Doc, you had the same look that I've seen on my sister's face whenever she's worried about something," she pointed out as he moved around the console. "And you're _clearly_ worried about something. Spill."

The Time Lord sighed and sat in the chair. "As you've figured out, I have been around for quite a long time," he said and she nodded. "And during that time, I have encountered many things and beings, most of them good, but a number of them have been evil, and had either tried to take over the multiverse or destroy it. Ever since Derpy and I started traveling together, we've had had many adventures, and have faced a number of dangers in the process. Until recently, I thought it was just timing, but after today, I'm not so sure."

"Doc, what do you mean?" Sunrise Blossom asked.

Dr. Whooves sighed again. "Both the Dust-bloom Mist and that device Jafar used to help him and the other villains escape, has made me realized that whoever helped them has knowledge about both Equestria, _and_ the technology of my people, the Time Lords," he explained, "has been to Equestria, and recently." And he shared with the orange unicorn about the missing equipment from his lab, the tampering of one of his inventions, _and_ picking up readings that another TARDIS had been in his lab.

"Hmm, that _is_ troubling," Sunrise Blossom agreed, frowning, too. "Doc, I know you don't want too many other ponies to know about you being a Time Lord, but maybe Twilight and my other friends might be able to help if you want."

The Time Lord considered this and then shook his head. "Tempting as it is," he said, "I'd rather not risk them knowing the truth… at least, not at this time."

"Ok."

* * *

In a different time machine, the figure watched as the travelers returned to Ponyville and their lives, and the figure wasn't happy. The events at the House of Mouse had put a serious dent in the plan that were already in motion, and the figure had already chewed out Jafar, Maleficent, Ursula, Hades, Scar, Gaston, and Cruella De Vil, along with Horace and Jasper, for screwing up in taking over the nightclub and both the guests and the employees.

Right now those villains and other allies were waiting for the final phase of the plan to begin, and the figure was determined for the plan to work.

' _I_ will _have my victory,'_ the figure thought, _'I_ will _!'_

* * *

A/N: Hmm, I wonder what that plan is? R&R everyone!


End file.
